Colt Warren
Colt Warren is a former student at Twin Branches High School and current attendee at San Francisco Community College. Colt's most notable storylines is his relationships with Sam and Denni and his dislike to Ben Kale. Colt is also the first character to ever make an appearance in Cause of Death, the counterpart game to Surviving High School, and is seen to be one of the bridges that link the two games together (the other being that Denni is the niece of Detective Mal Fallon.) He becomes the main protagonist in the first crossover made between the two games, which follow his journey of self-reflection behind the scenes of the on-going story in SHS. Duration:The New Girl Season 2- Season 6: The Talent Show Storylines Colt meets Sam Hill at a Monarch Prep party where they bond. Colt and Sam eventually start dating and Sam sneaks out of Monarch Prep a lot to see Colt. When Sam sneaks out of Monarch Prep to see Colt one night, Colt does not turn up and Sam finds out that Colt stole Tom Prince's Limo. Sam is then caught sneaking out of Monarch Prep and she is expelled. Colt later transfers to Centerscore High after leaving Spartan Academy where Sam is. Sam tries to stay away from Colt as she wants to become a better student. Head cheerleader Taylor then asks Colt out and they go on a date. Sam is jealous because of this and she spies on the date. Colt then sees her and leaves the date with Sam. Colt and Sam then reconcile. Taylor is furious because of this and she manipulates Sam in to thinking that Colt is cheating on her making Sam have trust-issues with Colt. Sam then finds out that Colt is not cheating on her, however. Principal Dyre then takes over the school as Principal and sets strict rules. Colt, Taylor, Brendan and Denni all break some of the rules and are locked in a classroom for one day. Colt grows closer to Denni during this and they kiss. Denni feels extremely guilty about this and Sam overhears Denni confessing to Ben what she did. Sam is furious and breaks up with Colt. Colt has a crush on Denni although he is upset when Ben and Denni start dating. He then moves back to Spartan Academy.Jessica then breaks Ben and Denni in an attempt to manipulate Ben. During the Spartan Games, Colt and Denni kiss and get together. Colt then moves back to Centerscore High. Denni then convincdes Colt to run for president although Colt loses the vote. Colt dislikes Ben as he is worried that Denni still has feelings for him. Denni, who is still friends with Ben, gets Colt to bond with Ben and Colt steals a boat with Ben in order to join the other friends at their island party. The police then find out what Colt did and come to arrest him. Colt is worried that he will go to juvie because of his previous crimes although he is shocked when Ben takes the blame to save Colt. Ben is then arrested instead. On Colt's Senior year, Colt wants to become a Cop when he graduates. On Colt and Denni's last day, Zoe is reading out the graduation speech although it is stolen. Colt attempts to find out who stole it to improve his detective skills and he discovers that Lindsay stole it. Colt and Denni then return the speech to Zoe. Colt and Denni then graduate from Twin Branches.And he laters attends a Commmity college in San Fransico with Denni.And he enters a police trainning. Family Colt is the only son of Tobias Warren, a former employee of Prince Automotive. He also has a little sister called Madeline - to which he affectionately calls "Maddie". He is increasingly bitter with his father for his negligence as a parent, and has not seen him as a competent and stable enough person to take care of him for most of his childhood. Because of this, Colt nurtures Madeline as both a brother and a father figure to make up for the failures of their dad's parenting. Nothing much is known about Colt and Madeline's mother as of yet, other than the fact that she is consumed with her job and like her husband, is equally not around as much as she should to take care of her children. Madeline is heavily dependent on Colt, and he vows to take care of her in any way he possibly can. He also appears to have an uncle named Bo, only thing known about him is that he used to introduce himself to people by headbutting them. Personality Colt is renowned for his rebellious attitude and carefree lifestyle. He has often been seen getting into fights and in trouble with local police, making irresponsible deals with college students and thieving (at some point he stole Tom Prince's limo and crashed it.) This has given him the reputation of being Centerscore's well known bad boy troublemaker. But despite that, Colt appears to have an underlying sensitive side and is also highly intelligent, but his slacker attitude towards school has not earned him recognition of his knowledge. Age On Colt's first year at Centerscore high, he told Denni, Brendan and Taylor that he had already done his Freshman year. Colt was a Sophomore at this point as 2 years later, he graduated. Trivia *In Football Star, Colt's look may be selected instead of John Johnson's default appearance *Colt is also a gambler and is adept at playing poker; this is very much evident in 'Long Distance Relation-trip' where he adopts the name 'Domingo Florentine' as his fake ID into Centerscore U for a poker game. *The term 'Colt' is used to describe a young, male horse, while 'Warren' is the name given for an animal husbandry dedicated to the raising of rabbits. The origin of Colt's name may have inspired his secretive love of cute animals. His spirit animal is also that of a little kitten. *In Officer Monte's Ridealong, Colt, Howard and Erik were given the privilege of being cop-for-a-day. All three impress Officer Monte and were given badges signifying them as 'Junior Detectives'. Along with the title, they were all given nicknames. Colt's nickname is 'Renegade'. *He is frivolous in the sense that he will not hesitate to give people nicknames out of casual mockery, sarcasm, affection, or blatant disdain. Examples of affectionate nicknames he has given out are 'Sammy' to his ex-girlfriend Sam and "Princess" and "Tiny Hipster" to mark the outwardly flamboyant appearance of Denni. In comparison, negative nicknames he has given out are "Silver Spoon" for Tom Prince, to poke at his aristocratic upbringing and most recently "Tweed" — given to Ben for his rich and nerdy background and of rivalry for Denni's affection. *Colt is also musically talented. Having displayed an ability to sing and play the guitar in an episode where he assisted a traveling mariachi band. *It is noted at least twice between several seasons that he pockets a lighter and uses it in a few scenarios (such as in 'Trapped in a Classroom' to illuminate the dark room, and in 'Clash of the Immortals' to wash away an overwhelming amount of horse manure.) Despite carrying a lighter, he doesn't actually use it to light cigarettes, or smoke them. Why he carries it is something that isn't known yet. *He formerly enrolled in Spartan Academy, but due to the school being discredited for its corruption, he eventually finds himself back at Centerscore soon after the climatic events of Season 9. *It is strongly implied that he has a habit of sleep-talking. If the player picks a wrong choice in A Spartan Love Story, Part 2, it will also be revealed that Colt whispers Denni's name frequently in his sleep. *He and his girlfriend Denni have permenently 'moved' to Surviving High School's sister game, Cause Of Death, after they graduated. Now Colt is on his first year in college and he is navy base in Far North Category:Characters Category:Male Category:College Kids Category:In A Relationship